


All in a day's work

by RaytheWriter



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaytheWriter/pseuds/RaytheWriter
Summary: After being away from the country for work, you decide to surprise Frank Woods with a romantic dinner, and you have no idea which one he's going to eat first.NSFW fic. Read at your own risk.
Relationships: Frank Woods/Reader
Kudos: 12





	All in a day's work

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the fic.

The savory scent of roast turkey wafts across the kitchen as you transfer it from the baking tray to the plate, humming a tune of your favorite song.

Today is a very special day, because your man Frank Woods comes home from a three day work appointment across the country. You're sure he's going to be tired, so you prepared a feast fit for a king like him. He's never been a person who likes material gifts and you know full well that the best way to your man's heart is through his stomach. You set up the table, trying to make it as romantic as possible, with the hopes of sending a message. After all, you've been away from each other's grasp for quite a long time and you believe you both needed a moment together.

Glancing at the clock, you note that he could be here any minute, so you slowly dim the lights and light up the candles you've placed, sliding away your apron as you stand by the door wearing a beautiful red dress you wore when you first met.

Your heartbeat rises as you hear the revving of his car stop and heavy footsteps approach the door.

"Y/N! I'm home!" he roars, his voice is always that rough and tough, and it instantly turns you on when you hear him say your name.

"Welcome home, Frank!" You greet as soon as he pushes the door open. His eyes widened as he sees you in that dress, you also notice his jaw drop. He then quickly snaps back to his senses as he gives you a tight hug, dropping his bag on the floor. You could feel his warm length bulging from his jeans, making you stifle a moan as he pulls away. 

"Hey, Y/N. I miss ya." his eyes stares at yours suggestively. You know this look, and you feel excited knowing that no matter how tired he was, he's still up to it.

You sway your hands across his muscular shoulders and slides it down to his arms, feeling the toughness by squeezing it softly using your thumbs. He might not say it, but he sure damn loves it when you appreciate his 'gains'.

"I miss you too..." You smile as your eyes never leaves his sight, it feels like you two have been sending mental images to each other, and those images happen to mean the same thing. Rough Sex.

He quickly swings his hand and slams the door shut as his hand gently squeeze your waist pushing you to the sofa. You giggle as you look at him unzip his leather jacket, and slowly take it off revealing a plain white t shirt underneath. You take your time and appreciate how the soft white fabric clings on to his shape, especially around the arms, eyes glinting reminding him of how much you miss his presence. A soft chuckle escapes his lips as he slowly crawls over you until his forehead rests against yours.

"Damn, you really made me feel welcome. I could smell my favorite food already." he hushes just inches from your face, his voice vibrates across your ears sending shivers across your body.

"I'll let you decide which to eat first." you whisper against his ear, blowing a tickling gust against it. He gets the idea as he immediately gives you a kiss. His lips hungrily crashed against yours as you respond with matching intensity, showing how much you hunger for his taste as well as his touch. Soft moans mixed with smooching sounds fill your ear as you slowly close your eyes and enjoy the magic of Frank's mouth, your hand clinging on to his hair as tight as you can, letting him know that he shouldn't stop doing it.

You both break the kiss as you gasp for air. Frank looks at you with a suggestive look, as his hands slowly slide off your dress.

"So, are you going to stop me or are you now allowing me to fuck you senseless on your couch?" he teases as the dress slides off you and he slides his fingers under your intimate apparel, which happens to be soaking wet at the moment.

"Only this time." you whimper as he slides his finger inside just as you start to reply. He likes it when his actions catch you off guard. It breaks your character but then again, you wanted him to break more than just that.

"What made you change your mind?" He asks in a very seductive tone, almost amused but still the same roughness, he does it while sliding your underwear down. You want to retaliate by undressing him, but your whole body feels weak and it shudders in excitement as his fingers are working its way down there. It was no match against yours, you've tried touching yourself while he was gone, but this feeling was way more different than what he's doing now. His fingers slid knowing what to do and each movement makes you whimper in excitement. And that's just two fingers.

"I needed you... now... badly..." your voice is as soft as a sigh, there's desperation in your voice and it brings a smile to his face. The kind of smile that boosts his ego. A soft chuckle escapes his lips as he holds on to your waist and rolls across the couch, that way, you're now on top of him. 

"Suck me." he whispers as you hear him unbuckle his belt, you quickly turn your way around and sit on his face while you slowly massage his cock as is springs out of his underwear. Wrapping your fingers around his cock, you slowly jerk it up and down, grinning at his grunts while his tongue licks off your pussy, trying not to move much as his beard tickles your sensitive areas.

You slowly put your mouth on his length slowly as his tip makes it's way on your tongue, slowly pulling it back up again and then down, as his cock coats itself with your saliva. He then surprises you by thrusting himself up, making you choke a little.  
"Fuck, that sounds good..." he looks at you with mischief as you get down from him while he sits up on the sofa, his legs spread open as he guides you to sit on his cock.   
You didn't hesitate as you get on top of it and he slowly slides himself inside you, his warm tip gently punctures through your pussy. You breathe out a sigh of both pain and pleasure, as you feel them both simultaneously.

Frank lets out a soft grunt, he surely enjoys how eager yet careful you are, and he shows it by sliding his hands from your waist upward as his thumbs circle around your perkly nipples.

You moan at the sensations you've felt as another inch inserts you, Frank's eyes sparked with lust as you look at him, his mouth breathes out roughly as you let his cock dig further into you. Grunts getting louder as you rise and fall on him. Then you finally stopped, he's almost all the way in but your face looked like you can't take much more.  
Frank notices this and let's out a soft smile as he gives you a kiss, which was quite quick as he didn't let you kiss back, moving quickly to your neck and shoulders. You want to complain but then you feel him slowly jerking a bit deeper, your walls clenched as it hugs his cock tight.

"Mmmh.." is all that you could muster as he thrusts softly inside you, your hand grabbed his shirt tight as he starts to pick up his pace as soon as you get accustomed to his size.

You can hear Frank grunt and groan as you bounce on top of him, smiling mischievously as he realized that you're the one who's picking up the pace, you compose barely audible 'yeah's and 'fuck's while doing so, which brings amusement to him. You could feel insides flutter signaling your closeness to climax, Frank sees this in your eyes as he quickly halts and positions you on all fours across the sofa.

You turn back to him as he quickly takes off his shirt, revealing his well sculpted body, a sight you enjoy looking at most of the time. His erect cock sways sideways as he slides down his pants and takes off his socks and shoes. 

He slaps your ass cheeks hard as you wince in pain, letting out a gasp as he hastily inserts his whole length inside you, you could feel how much he'd long for this to happen as he squeezes your ass cheeks while thrusting intimately with increasing speed, as evidenced by the loud sounds of your skin hitting against each other.

You didn't mind yelling out his name, you scream for it along with some words the dictionary couldn't describe, you scream for it even if he's just behind your neck, whispering words behind your ear, words that sends shivers across your whole body. Just as you thought you felt it all, he suddenly flips you again as he spread your legs, letting one rest on his shoulder, wrapping it with his arm. He continues to fuck you senseless, this time you could see him smiling at you, his eyes filled with the same lust earlier but this time, it's fixated on yours. 

You whimper as you could see your breasts wiggle up and down on each of his thrusts, his free hand alternating between grabbing your breast and rubbing his thumb by your pussy, all those actions sending you to a flurry of incomprehensible yet ecstatic sexual desire.

"I'm coming." he breathes, his voice is raspy yet still sexy. You nod and whimper in approval, preparing yourself as he slams himself quickly on to you a few more times, sending you both on a very arousing finish. You can feel his warm load heat up your insides, as he slowly crashes his weight on you, giving you soft kisses while you finally retaliate with more tongue action. He seems to be surprised by this and he quickly kisses back as you feel him slowly getting hard once again.


End file.
